


Work and Play

by jessejackreyes



Series: Kinktober 2017: Daddy76 Edition [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Day 4, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: Begging ft R76Gabriel returns to base after an extended mission away. He needs attention, but Jack just wants to get some work done.





	Work and Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting these out in any order as I finish them at this point.

“Jaaaack!” Gabriel’s voice disrupted his concentration for the third time that evening. The man wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders while he sat, trying to get through the weeks reports on his tablet.

 

“I’m trying to work Gabe,” Jack tried to shoo the other man off of him, but Gabriel was being particularly stubborn this evening.

 

“I’ve been gone for three months Jackie. Three months of absolute shit,” He swung himself about quickly, planting himself in Jack’s lap, arms draped around the blonde’s neck, pulling their faces inches from each other.

 

“All of this paperwork is your fault Gabe,” Jack replied, annoyed. “You can wait until this evening.”

 

“I can’t though,” Gabriel actually whined. 

 

“It’s only been three months,” Jack replied sighing. “Don’t be so dramatic,”

 

“You have your little boytoys Jack, so don’t act like you were neglected for those months just like I was,” Gabe’s pout intensified and when that didn’t work he pulled out his puppydog eyes. “Please Jack,” The man’s voice had turned sultry and the tone went straight to Jack’s dick, further distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing. “Please just fuck me. I need it so bad,” Jack sighed heavily, shaking his head. Gabriel smirked in response. He knew that meant that he was going to get what he wanted. 

 

“I don’t have any lube in here,” Jack tried. Gabriel pulled a small bottle out of his jacket pocket.

 

“I came prepared carino,” He smirked, not willing to let Jack get out of it that easily.

 

“Fine. One quick one. Then you have to wait until this evening,” Gabriel frowned,unhappy with the limitation, but eventually nodded. It was better than nothing after all. Jack bodily lifted Gabriel from off his lap, returning to him to the ground.

 

As soon as Gabriel was back on the ground he grabbed his hoodie and was pulling it over his head in a rush. Before he could disentangle himself from the article of clothing he heard a loud rip and felt his pants fall away. As soon as the hoody cleared his head and he could see, he confirmed that Jack had literally ripped his pants off.

 

“What the hell?” Jack merely smirked up at him, tearing the boxers off of his body with another loud rip, before he could truly react. He stared at the ruined clothing for a moment before Jack replied.

 

“You’re not going to need those at all tonight Gabe,” Jack replied with a huge grin. “Now start preparing yourself or I will make you wait,”

 

Gabriel groused at the threat, but was unwilling to argue when he was getting what he wanted. Instead, he lubed up his fingers and began quickly working himself open. He started with one finger, though quickly added a second one. He wasn’t trying to make himself feel good. No, all he wanted was Jack to be satisfied with the job and to simply fuck him already.

 

“Lube!” The blonde commanded while Gabriel worked on himself. He fumbled around, grabbing the bottle without removing his fingers, desperate to give it to Jack as quickly as possible.

 

The strike commander was undoing his own pants and getting himself hard and lubed up quickly, skipping the usual foreplay that he would force Gabriel through before giving him what he wanted. Most of the time all of the buildup was something that he enjoyed, but it was a huge relief to skip it this time. They had been apart for too long and even having to prepare himself quickly was driving Gabriel crazy.

 

“Up!” The order was accompanied by the man patting his leg, instructing Gabriel to climb into the blonde’s lap. They met face to face, Gabriel’s legs straddling the commander’s lap, his bare ass resting against Jack’s dick. He whined when he felt it throb against his asscheeks. He knew better than to try to fuck himself on the man’s erection without permission. It had not ended well the last time.

 

His patience was rewarded a few moments later when Jack’s hands lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and positioned him in just the right spot. He felt the man’s tip press against him and slowly work itself in. It felt amazing for a moment, then the movement stopped. Jack had pressed his tip inside and then simply quit moving. That same strong grip refused to budge an inch as Gabriel tried desperately to grind down himself. The blonde stared down at him imperiously.

 

“Jack…?” His voice was strained, calling out plaintively.

 

“Beg for it Gabi,” He commanded obedience whenever he spoke like this, but still Gabriel hesitated. His pride still fought his desires even after all this time and everything he had already given to Jack. Gabriel sat, frozen in Jack’s lap for what felt like minutes before the blonde began to grow irritated. “My patience has limits Gabe,” Those hands had barely lifted him a fraction of an inch before his pride melted away.

 

“Please Jackie!” He practically screamed in desperation. “I need it so bad. It’s been so long,”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me until I can’t think straight,” Now that he had started the words tumbled out easily, like a dam bursting. His eyes watered, tears threatening to fall as he continued his desperate plea. “I’ll be good. Please don’t leave.”  

 

Jack responded by giving him exactly what he had asked for. Those arms that kept him in place pulled him down slowly, impaling him on the cock he had begged for. Pleasure and pain rocked through his core, knocking the air out of his lungs. Jack paused as he hilted himself inside, allowing Gabriel to breath and get used to his girth for a few seconds. He whimpered again, enough to let the blonde know that he was ready to continue.

 

Jack bounced him on his cock, hefting his body like it weighed nothing, making sure that every movement inside of him had him moaning and writhing in pleasure. Gabriel, for his part, wrapped his arms around Jack, hanging on and letting the strike commander use his body like a toy, completely content to be filled and fucked so fully. He didn’t last very long, not that he had expected to. It had been over three months since Jack had touched him and he was not allowed to touch himself. Several minutes after they had started, he came with a choked cry, falling limp in Jack’s grasp. 

 

“Good boy,” Jack cooed in his ear softly. “Now rest a bit while I finish working Gabi. Then I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” 

 

Gabriel tried to pull himself out of Jack’s lap and do as he was asked, but those same strong hands held him in place. One of them gently laid his head against the man’s shoulder and he allowed himself to relax into Jack’s body. The blonde released his grip when Gabriel stopped trying to move and reached around him awkwardly to finish his paperwork. Every now and again a subtle movement reminded Gabriel that Jack was still deep inside of him. He drifted off to sleep draped over the man, full to the brim, a blissed out smile on his face.


End file.
